Bound to this fate
by xxMZ Vampy Chickxx
Summary: Amu who has a painful and traumatizing past soon finds love with Ikuto who is a vampire and lets her fate be changed. Will she be destined a life with pain and sorrow or Love and happiness?
1. The truth starts to unfold

Bound to this fate

This is another Amuto vampire fanfic and I like vampire fanfiction so yeah and if you have ideas for another fanfiction I can write please let me know but anyway here it is I don't own Shugo

Amu's POV

Everybody makes decisions. Sometimes people make decisions that hurt the people around them. My parents were those type people. They abused me. I was 6 when they started abusing me. They would smack me around for no reason. A lot of other times they would fight with each other and when that would happen my dad would leave and my mom would hit me a few times and then depending on how angry she was she would either lock me in my room or in a closet. Finally on my 12th birthday I was coming home I heard my parents yelling at each other. I went into my kitchen and saw my dad grab a knife and started stabbing my mom until she was dead then he turned and looked at me then he apologized to me and stabbed himself in his heart I was close enough and some of his blood got on me and since that day I was traumatized .Shortly after I called the police they examined me and I was put in foster care. since my parents died I vowed that I wouldn't trust people and I've kept to myself I was abused by my most of the foster parents I had so I ran away a few times until about 2 years ago when I turned 14 my Aunt took me in I think she's the only person I've lived with who was nice and caring so since then I somehow have been able to make friends. Rima and Nagihiko are my closest friends. They still don't know about my parents and I'm not going to tell them. Rima and I have always walked to school since we first became friends today we did the same and when we were in front of the school a lot of the girls were all over the most popular boy in school Tsukiyomi Ikuto and his sister Hoshina Utau who was also extremely popular. Me and Rima both looked at each other and continuing until walking into the school Ikuto's friend Kukai (the second most popular boy in school) walked over to us

"Hello Hinamori-san and Mashiro-san" he said with a thumbs up

"How the hell do you know my name?" Rima asked practically glaring daggers at him

"Well Tadase told us because we wanted to know about you two" he said smiling

"Why?" I asked him

"Well you two are the only ones in school who don't pay mind to me, Utau, or Ikuto and so we were curious to know who you two were"

"Well that's because we don't care" Rima responded a little loud. As Rima said that the rest of the fangirls started looking at us and so did Ikuto and Utau. Then Utau started walking to us seeming angry.

"Well Mashiro he was just saying good morning what's the big deal?" Utau asked.

"The big deal is that apparently you three find it intriguing that we don't pay much attention to you guys" Rima replied seeming aggravated. Rima and I could care less about how popular they were we along with Nagihiko didn't like their attitude much. While Rima and Utau were giving each other the death glare I noticed Ikuto walking up to us with a smirk

"Well you can't blame us you two have always acted this way towards us and wanted to know why." Ikuto said still with a smirk on his face

"We act like this because we could care less about how popular you are" I responded. All the other fangirls were in shock

"Well that's too bad" Ikuto said with a bigger smirk

"Listen playboy I really don't want any issues this early in the morning so if that's all you want me and my friend will be going now" I said while grabbing Rima's arm

"Fine, bye Amu" Ikuto said with an even bigger smirk. I knew he was teasing which made me a little annoyed

"Bye Tsukiyomi" I replied with a smirk. Ikuto Ikuto's expression changed and he seemed a little shocked. Everyone else was completely shocked but before I even bothered to look at everyone's expression I was already in the school. When it was finally lunchtime Rima and I sat at the table we always sit at along with Nagi. As we sat down to eat we saw Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai come to our table.

"Hello people" Kukai said very enthusiastically

"Oh great it's the jock, and his friends" Rima said while rolling her eyes

"Oh come on let's forget about this morning" Kukai replied

"No thanks" I said then Ikuto had a smirk on his face like this morning

"Awww c'mon Amu for me" He said with a bigger said

"Look playboy I'm not in the mood so leave me alone" I said letting some of my anger I felt out

"We just wanted to apologize for this morning so about it" Kukai put his hand out for me to shake. I was annoyed so I shook his hand and rolled my eyes

"Okay so how we get to know each other better?" Nagi politely asked

"No thank you" Rima and I said together

"Well you two are as stubborn as ever" Nagi said under his breath. I didn't really want to talk to the them today one reason because no one knew it but today is my birthday. The thought of celebrating it wasn't ideal even mentioning it was painful and of course someone mentioned it. That person was Tadase Hotori

"Happy birthday Hinamori san"

"Amu today is your birthday?" Rima asked

"Happy birth-"Nagi said before I cut him off

"Don't say it." I said almost like a whisper. My birthday was a big reminder of my traumatizing past. So now I couldn't hold it in and tears started falling down my cheeks. Rima noticed and was really shocked because she's never seen me cry.

"NAGI YOU MADE HER CRY APOLIGIZE!" Rima yelled with her fist near his face while grabbing his shirt

"R-Rima i-it's okay" I stuttered and then I got up and ran. I stopped near the park as I fell to the ground on my knees and I realized Rima, Nagi, and Ikuto were running after me. I didn't really understand why Ikuto was running after me but he was the first to catch up to me.

"Amu what's wrong?" Ikuto asked me seeming concerned

"N-Nothing" I replied still stuttering. Ikuto knew otherwise because I still had tears coming down my face

"Don't lie, talk to me." Ikuto said now getting eye level to me. All I could think about was if I should tell him but something is telling me that I should trust him and so I did. I told him everything. After I explained we both stayed quiet until Ikuto hugged me. He kept holding on to me for a while and the others saw and left. After he let go he looked concerned.

"Amu if you need me I'll be there" He said as he helped me up. I nodded. I somehow managed to stop crying. Ikuto walked me back into the school. After our last classes we went home. My Aunt wasn't home and I finished my homework so I took a shower and went to sleep. I couldn't help but cry as the memory of that traumatizing day 4 years ago passed through my mind. Along with that memory came the thought of what Ikuto said and that made me feel a little better. All I could think about was I meant to live this way and was I meant to meet Ikuto. Is it my fate meant to be filled with sorrow or is it meant to have Happiness.

Ikuto's POV

Today was interesting. Amu is someone I feel I want to protect her. I hope she doesn't find out the truth but being around her is hard. Her scent is intoxicating. My need for blood might get stronger but I can't stay away. I want to go see her but it might not be a good idea. I'm a vampire so being around Amu might be difficult. I can't away from the truth but I want to. Kukai is trying to help me find out more about Amu but the school doesn't really have any records of her past. I need to see her before I go crazy. With that I snuck out through my window and went to Amu's house. I landed on a branch in front of her balcony and I saw her sleeping. She looked peaceful. I went into her room and laid next to her on her bed like I've secretly done a few times before and fell asleep. By morning I unfortunately had to leave before she woke up. As I was about to leave I gently kissed her on the forehead then left through her balcony. Hopefully one day she'll understand my feelings towards her.

Well that's it for now hope you liked it please R&R


	2. Secrets revealed and a confession

Okay so thank you to 101 pretty kitty and chibi-akasaku-lover for reviewing and I'm sorry if this was a long wait but here it is. I don't own Shugo chara.

Amu's POV

This morning I woke up and found my balcony window open a little bit. This to me was a bit odd because I closed it last night. Anyways I quickly closed it and went to school. Rima was waiting for me outside.

"Hey Rima" I said while walking outside

"Hi Amu" She said while hugging me. When we got to school it was very similar to what it was yesterday. And like yesterday Kukai tried to talk to us.

"Hi Amu-Chan Rima-Chan" He said

"What do you want?" Rima asked

"Well we want to know if you guys want to have lunch with us" Ikuto butted in

"No thanks" Me and Rima replied. Then Nagi came

"Awww come on let's try to get along with them" Nagi pleaded. Rima and I hesitated to answer so Nagi took our hesitation as a yes. So after our classes it was lunchtime. This is going to be interesting. I was running late to lunch so I was rushing down the stairs when I bumped in to Ikuto.

"Whoa someone running late?" He said with a smirk

"Um y-yea" I stuttered. For some reason I feel nervous around him

"Well aren't you excited?" he said with his smirk getting bigger. Then he grabbed my hand and started walking and when we were outside and he was still holding my hand until he we were at a tree. Then he had his hands touching the tree with my face in between them and he looked at me with serious look. Then he spoke.

"Amu why do you always close up to everybody I want you to trust me." Then he hugged me. I was surprised but also confused. Why does he care? I hesitantly put my arms around him hugging back. After a bit he let go then looked me his face centimeters away from mine. Then his expression changed he looked pained. His eyes went from pools of sapphire to shades of red fangs grew from his mouth. He got closer to my neck. He licked my neck then he pierced his fangs into my neck. The pain was agonizing. I gasped when he pierced my neck.

"I-Ikuto y-your h-hurting me" I managed to stutter out. I tried to plead with him again but he gently covered my mouth with his hand. After a few minutes he withdrew his fangs and looked at me apologetically. I hugged him and he was surprised. He was a vampire but I wasn't scared of him. He bit me but I didn't run. Instead of running I hugged him. I wanted to be there for him and to let him know he wasn't alone. I want to be by his side.

Ikuto's POV

I bit her and I can't take it back. She knows my secret and yet here I am being held in her embrace. It's comforting but' there's a part of me that I don't have full control over. That's the side of me that bit her. I wanted to heal the wounds that scarred her heart but instead she's closing the gap in my heart. She's the first person I've ever met that understands me and that's willing to help the pain I've felt all these years. Someone like Amu is the one person I could honestly say I'd do anything for her. After we let go of each other we snuck into the nurse's office and took care of the bite marks I unfortunately made on Amu's neck. Then we headed to lunch to meet up with the others who were somehow managing eating lunch together. Amu sat next to Rima and sat next to Amu. When we sat down my sister and Kukai looked at me very confused. Then Rima noticed the gauze on Amu's neck and asked her what happened while she tried to take a look at the bite marks.

"Rima it's not a big deal I just got cut it was just me being clumsy" Amu replied while covering the gauze. Utau and Kukai noticed the gauze as well but they knew better. They knew I bit her and they also Amu found out about our secret. Utau was pissed and Kukai tried to calm her. Rima was still panicking a little and Nagi was trying to calm her down as well. I finally decided to leave taking Amu with me. She tried to protest with no luck. Then I took her to the garden.

"Ikuto why did you take me here?" She asked me.

"I wanted to talk to you alone." I replied.

"Amu I want to get closer to you I want to be there for you when you need me." I said

"Ikuto you don't have waste your time on someone as worthless as me" She replied

"Amu you're not worthless and I want to you mean a lot to me." Her cheeks started turning a small shade of red and so did mine

"Why?" She asked still blushing a little bit

"Because when I saw that day a year ago in the rain you looked broken and yet you were able help me."

~Flashback one year ago~ (A/N Amu is 15 Ikuto is 16)

I was running away from my parents who were devouring a room filled with innocent people. It started raining then I stopped in an unfamiliar neighborhood. No one was outside. I fell to the concrete on my knees and let the rain hit me. It's not like I would get sick I'm a vampire. A beast that people are scared of. I was still getting soaked by the rain when I saw a girl with pink hair that was about a little longer then her shoulders wearing clothes that were torn up. She was running and sort of stumbling and then she stopped to catch her breath. After she stopped panting she looked and noticed me. Her eyes were golden and honey colored she walked towards me then kneeled down and I had blood on my clothing.

"A-Are y-you o-okay?" She stuttered. And I noticed tears were falling down her cheeks

"I-I'm fine." I replied. Even though I had a cut on my palm that was bleeding. She noticed it and grabbed her white shirt and ripped it and with torn off piece she wrapped my hand in it and tied it.

"There that should stop the bleeding." She said with a small yet warm smile. It made me fell a better.

"Why did you do that?" I asked

"Because if I were hurt and stuck out here in the rain I'd want someone to help me." She replied

"T-Thank you um what's your name?" I asked her

"I'm Amu and who are you?" She asked

"I'm Ikuto." I answered back

"Well you'll catch a cold if you stay out here how about you tell me where you live and I'll help you get back there." She offered. Then she took off the coat she was wearing and wrapped it around me as she helped me up.

"I-I can-t go back t-to my home" I stuttered

"It can't be that bad you're probably not as miserable as me but if things are that complicated there's a shelter near her but how about we go back to my place and I help you get cleaned up Tsukiyomi-san."

She said.

"How do you know my last name?" I asked

"Well silly we go to the same school." She replied with a little giggle. Now I know who she is only we didn't really know each other that much. When we got to her house her parent weren't home. She gave me some clothes and started packing a bag full of her clothes and some for me. She told me that they were her foster parents and that she was running away because they were abusive. She also made me food to take with me. I was able to call my sister who didn't live with my parents anymore and we decided we'd buy a house and live with Kukai. I couldn't live with our parents anymore. There barbaric ways along with their intentions and expectations of my sister and I were too much and we were fed up. If it weren't for Amu I would've never gotten out of that hell hole.

~End of flash back~

"Ikuto you're not indebted to me." Amu said

"Either way I don't want to see you that way again it hurt me to see you that way."

"I-Ikuto w-why are so worried about me?" she said while blushing again

"I-It's because I've realized you helped me and the pain I've felt all these years has been cared for because of you and I know you haven't really had anyone to help heal your pain and understand what you've been going through and I-I…." I said while blushing a little more

"You what?" Amu asked

"I-I think I l-love you okay." I mumbled under my breath

"Sorry didn't quite hear that." She stated

"I THINK I LOVE YOU." I shouted leaving Amu in shock

"I-Ikuto I-I l-lov-….." Amu was cut off by the sounds of her friend, my sister, and Kukai looking for us. I'm still in shock I just kind of confessed to Amu but how does she feel? I wonder how this will turn out. Knowing my luck who knows the outcome at least she knows the truth.


	3. What is my fate?

Thank you to my awesome reviewers you guys inspire me to keep writing so here it is .I don't Shugo chara or its characters. Hope you enjoy.

Ikuto's POV

It's been a day since I kind of confessed to Amu. Utau has been nagging me non-stop and Kukai has been trying to calm her down with no luck. I've been trying to talk to Amu but Utau has been keeping me away from her and she's been making sure I don't sneak out to Amu's house. Utau went as far as sneaking into Amu's room when she was sleeping and locking the balcony door. So here I am in my room thinking about Amu. I haven't seen her all day only class and we weren't able to speak. Utau is my younger sister and yet she acts like my mother. It's raining right now so just like that day I first spoke to Amu. All it does is remind me of her even more. Maybe tomorrow will be better. And as those thoughts of tomorrow passed through my mind I let sleep take over me.

~The following morning~ (Still Ikuto's POV)

I got up got dressed and tried my hardest to avoid my little sister. So instead of going downstairs I jumped out my window and walked to school. Luckily halfway there I met up with Amu and her friends.

"Well don't we just keep bumping into each other." I said with a smirk

"Um I guess how have you been ik-" Amu was cut off by someone from behind us

"Hinamori-san!" Tadase shouted

"Amu run Tadagay is after you." Rima stated. Amu turned around and looked scared. She tried to run only to almost to be tackled by him when I caught her and Tadase fell to the ground.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto why'd you do that!" Tadase said through gritted teeth

"You were going to tackle Amu and I wasn't going to let her get hurt kiddy king."

"Well Tsukiyomi you can let go I'm not going to hurt Amu right Amu-Chan?" Tadase asked with a smirk looking towards Amu. Amu seemed a bit frightened and a put a hand to her lower left of her stomach and looked a bit pained.

"That's crap Tadase remember the last time I agreed with you and yet you pretty much hurt me all the time." Amu said while brushing herself off and I let her go.

"Yep you trip over her, tackle her, or get her bruised or hurt any other way I know you like her and all but your too clumsy." Rima bluntly stated

"Awwwwww hoe cute the kiddy king has a crush on my Amu." I stated with a smirk

"YOUR AMU?" Amu, Rima, and Tadase said in unison I smirked then grabbed Amu's hand and kind of pulled her into the school despite her protests. I finally let go when we were near our home room class

"Why the hell did you do that and since when am I yours?" Amu asked she started another sentence when finally I pulled her face close to mine and kissed her. After I kissed her, her face was deep shade of red.

"W-W-Why'd you kiss me?" she asked while stuttering a bit

"Because you wouldn't stop asking questions." I replied with a smirk

"Oh I see y-you kiss me and tease me well I'm really sick of people like you toying with my emotions." Amu said as the blush on her cheeks went away and her face was red with anger. Tears looked like they were forming in her eyes and her hands were balled up into fists. I hadn't realized I took my teasing too far.

"So that means when you told me you loved me the other day you were teasing me." she stated with a lot of anger in her tone.

"Amu I-" she cut me off

"EVERYTHING WAS A LIE YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME YOU WERE JUST PLAYING WITH ME JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" her tears started to spill and she ran off right classes were starting and ran after her. I hurt her I didn't mean to. Now she doesn't believe in what I told her the other day. What have I done

Amu's POV

All he did was toy with me for his own amusement. It was all a lie he didn't care about me. Why would he care about someone as pathetic and worthless as me. I should've known someone as popular as him could never love someone as weak and meaningless as me. It's official I was meant to live with nothing but pain and misery but, I never thought Ikuto would hurt me like this. After that day I first talked to Ikuto we were closer. Before we graduated middle school we were almost inseparable but, when we were in ninth grade we stopped speaking. And now just when I thought we could be as close as we were a year ago. I was wrong all he was doing was hurting me. I stopped running because it started raining. I tripped and fell to the concrete scraping me knee pretty badly. I sat up against a tree and sat there letting the rain soak me. Then I noticed Ikuto running to me.

"Amu are you insane?" Ikuto yelled as he stopped running and was standing a few feet away from me. He noticed my knee.

"Yeah I am insane for trusting you." I replied

"Amu I wasn't teasing you when I told you I loved you the other day. I've loved you since we first met but I couldn't tell because you didn't know about me being a vampire. And I've always wanted to kiss you." Ikuto explained as he got closer to me and eye-level to me.

"R-Really?" I asked as I stuttered and stood up.

"Yes." He answered back

He got closer to me and took off his uniform jacket and wrapped it around me. Ikuto picked me up bridal-style and took me to my house. My aunt was working so he came in and stayed a while. He insisted to help take care of my knee which bled out a little more as Ikuto carried me home. I got blood over his uniform jacket which seemed over-sized compared to how small I was so I put in the washer and then I cooked up something for Ikuto and me. Ikuto told me vampires can eat regular food but soon they might need blood like Ikuto did the other day.

"By the way I feel really bad for biting you the other day I didn't mean to I honestly kind of lost control and let my impulsiveness take over." He said looking ashamed

"Ikuto don't worry about you're always there for me and now that I know the truth I can be there for you in any way that you need me." I replied reassuring him. Then Ikuto pulled me close to him and pulled my chin up so that our faces were literally inches away from each other until Ikuto closed the space between us and kissed me. It was so passionate and made me happy. Being with Ikuto is like reassurance that everything is going to be okay. Maybe I was wrong, maybe my life isn't meant to have pain. That brings up a bigger question that question being what is my fate? I hope it's not as bad as use to think. Hopefully my fate is meant to be with Ikuto.

Well that's it I hope you liked it. Thank you to my great reviewers please keep reviewing and please no flaming. Bye for now.


	4. A new home

Okay so thank you so much to whoever reviewed my last chapters I'm sorry it took long but here it is. I don't own Shugo chara. Enjoy!

Ikuto's POV

It's been 3 days since I kissed Amu. And well she still hasn't said yes to be with me. For some reason she still hasn't opened much to me or anybody. I know about what happened to her parents and it's tragic but what happened to Amu in the past and why won't she talk about it? I want to find out about myself.

Amu's POV

This morning I found my aunt passed out on the couch with three empty bottles of beer, a half empty bottle of Hennessey, and a 1/3 of a bottle of whiskey next to her. My Aunt was kind when I first came here but I didn't know she was an alcoholic and when she's drunk (Which is a lot of the time) she tends to be violent towards me. Ikuto notices some of my bruises but I just lie to him and anybody else that asks. My Aunt would either beat me with her fists or a belt. Then she'd sometimes invite random men over to do whatever and whenever that happened she'd lock me in a closet. When the guy would leave she'd beat me more and then fall asleep on the couch. I've cried myself to sleep a few times. When she's sober she's bitter and either verbally or physically abusive. Last night was no different. Unfortunately there's a big bruise on my leg and a mark on my face. So if anyone asks questions I'll lie. I met up with Rima like usual and walked and met up with Nagi, Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai.  
>"Hey Amu happened to your face?" Rima asked<p>

"Yeah and your leg?" Kukai added

"I um fell on my way home yesterday." Hopefully they bought it.

"A-Amu that doesn't like scrape it kinda looks like a footprint are you sure no one did this to you?" Nagi asked

"Amu this isn't the first time you're not that clumsy what's happening?" Ikuto asked worriedly. I hesitated which only made them worry more.

"N-No one is hurting me." I answered

"Amu your lying I can tell is your mom or dad hurting you?" Rima asked. She's never really been inside my house so she doesn't know I guess she assumes I live with my parents

"N-No." I replied. And I couldn't help it and tears escaped my eyes

"Amu what's going on?" Ikuto asked. I explained everything including what my Aunt does. After I explained everyone was in shock

"A-Amu I'm so s-sorry I mentioned your parents and your birthday." Rima apologized. I didn't want her to apologize and I told her to forget about.

"And about your aunt you should call A.C.S or something." Utau suggested

"What's the point they gave up on me a long time ago when my parents would hide any evidence." I replied.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Nagi asked. I lifted my shirt to reveal a huge bruise on my stomach and I lifted my shirt to show a bruise on my forearm.

"Amu you have to do something before you get seriously hurt." Ikuto stated.

"What do you want me to do I have no one that will take me in my aunt is the only person who would." I replied

"How about you come live us." Utau offered

"I couldn't possibly impose on you guys like that besides I can handle myself." I then went into the school and my homeroom. I avoided my friends the hold day. I didn't want to ruin my friend's lives by being a burden with mine. After the school day was over only to find my aunt waiting for me at the door with a man with a smirk on his face. I had a feeling this wasn't good. Along with drinking my aunt also had a bit of a drug problem.

"Amu I need my fix so this man wants to have some fun with you." She explained. And by fun I knew what she meant. She was gonna make me lose a very big part of my innocence just to get some drugs. He tried to grab me but I screamed so loud that people our next door heard me. The guy ran and my aunt slammed the door shut and pulled me by my hair and started hitting me. After a few minutes of my aunt beating me I ran upstairs a locked my door. I heard my aunt leave and then I grabbed I black duffle bag and one of my bookbags and I started packing my clothes and some food and I left. I didn't know where I was going to go so I started to head to a shelter when I happened to bump into my friends.

"Oh hey what happened to you and what's with the bags?" Utau asked

"Um well I um I needed to leave my aunt's house" I replied Ikuto looked worried along with Rima, Nagi, Utau, and Kukai

"Amu you're running? Away where are you gonna go? Ikuto asked

"Probably a shelter." I replied

"No you're not you'll move in with us." Ikuto said

"Um are you high or did you not get what I told you guys earlier?" I asked

"Nope I'm not I'm just not gonna let you end up living in a broken home again and so you'll be our new roommate." Ikuto replied. Fortunately Rima's parent let her live her on her own and she lives with Nagi and they live about half a block from Ikuto's house. And now I'm going to live with the one person I want to be with. I saw Ikuto take my duffle bag away from me and he grabbed my hand and started walking towards his house. I'm gonna live with three vampires and on top of that one of them already bit me. This should be fun but I love Ikuto I'm just not strong enough to be with him. He doesn't deserve someone as weak as I am. He deserves better than a broken girl with a terrible life.

Ikuto's POV

I can't help it anymore that need for blood is coming back but, I don't want to bite Amu again. I can't help it though her smell is intoxicating. Her taste whether it be from her lips or her blood is unbelievably addicting. Her amber eyes are like golden orbs that look beautiful but there filled with sorrow sometimes and sometimes filled with happiness even if only for a little while. And that sorrow probably reflects from her heart. Her heart must be filled with pain and sadness. It must be filled with scars that were never cared for. She sealed her heart away so she wouldn't get hurt. I hate to see her sad and I don't want her to feel alone. I want to be there for her not because she helped it was never like that I want to help her because I'm in love with her. In my eyes she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen even if she's hurting. She's so strong and doesn't know it. And she has the ability to make everything okay no matter how bad things could ever get she'd make them better. And honestly I'd do anything for her. Amu is the one I'd spend eternity with. She sees the best in me and doesn't care what I am she still cares for me as I do for her. I've never loved anyone as much as I love her.

Okay so that's it hope you enjoyed it don't forget to review. Bye for now.


	5. Cutting to hide pain

I have a lot of ideas for chapters I just to get to them so I'll probably update more so yea here it isn't I don't own Shugo chara.

Amu's POV

I live with three vampires in a huge house. They gave me a room right next Ikuto's. It's been hard because he told me he loves me but he deserves better than me. I've kept to myself in my room. Right now I have my door locked and I'm sitting in a corner of my room with my knees against my chest with my arms around them with my back against a corner. I don't want to get close to them because I don't want to bother them with my pathetic life. I have a rubber band on my wrist so I don't cut myself. I pull it whenever I want to cut. I use to be a cutter and I've tried to stop but it's a way I try to stop the pain I feel. And yet again it wasn't enough because tonight is my mother's birthday and I couldn't help it and I cut myself again. I've cut myself a few times and I have a few scars on my arm. I keep a blade in my drawer next to the bed Ikuto bought for me. I was about to go lay down on my bed when I heard Utau yelling downstairs. I unlocked my door and went downstairs and saw Ikuto Utau and Kukai arguing. Or more like Utau yelling at Ikuto and Kukai arguing with her and Ikuto sitting on the couch ignoring Utau.

"SHUT UP KUKAI." Utau shouted

"YOU SHUT UP." Kukai replied. Then Utau noticed me standing on one of the stairs that leads to the living room.

"Amu you came out of room!" Utau said as she ran to me and hugged me. I saw Ikuto and Kukai look at me.

"So Amu you came out of your room but why were locking yourself in your room?" kukai asked

"Um well" I started then Utau cut me off

"It doesn't matter Kukai but anyway are you hungry Amu?" Utau asked

"Um not really thank you though." I answered

"Oh c'mon Amu you must be hungry you haven't eaten since 8 in the morning." Ikuto said as Utau let go of me and Ikuto grabbed my hand and took me to the kitchen. He opened a pot and grabbed a spoon and told me to open my mouth.

"I'm really not hungry." I said and as I opened my mouth Ikuto put a spoonful of ramen in my mouth. Then he smirked in victory I just glared at him.

"Awww c'mon Amu come watch me beat Kukai in a ramen eating contest." Utau said pulling me into the dining room at motioned me to sit in a seat to a next to her. I sat down and saw a huge bowl in front of Utau and another one in front of kukai who was sitting across from me and Utau. Ikuto was sitting in a chair on the other side of me. After about 5 minutes Utau beat Kukai. Then I forgot I had my sleeves rolled up to show a fresh cut and some scars after it on my arm. I quickly tried to put my sleeve when I felt an arm stop me and pull up my sleeve more. It was Ikuto and Utau and Kukai noticed what Ikuto was doing. Utau noticed cuts on my arm and got closer.

"Amu why does your arm have a cut and some scars similar to that cut?" Ikuto asked and I'm pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Amu did you do that to yourself?" Utau asked as she looked at me with a worried expression. I couldn't even answer because Ikuto grabbed my hand and ran upstairs to my room. Then he looked in the drawer that has the blade in it. He took the blade and looked at me.

"I knew it but why?" He asked

"It's a way to try and handle the pain feel." I replied

"Why do you have to hurt yourself to relieve the pain Amu? Why don't you come to me?" He asked

"Why do you care about my pathetic life? Why do you burden yourself with someone as worthless as me?" I asked. Then he threw the blade in the garbage. And looked at me in a way I've never seen him. He looked kind of scared. Was he scared for me?

"Amu you're not pathetic or worthless. You mean so much more and I won't let you hurt yourself to relieve the pain if you're hurting come to me don't do this to yourself. If you were to seriously hurt yourself I don't think I'd be able to go on anymore." Ikuto said. Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes and then he hugged me. Then I knew that he loved me which made me happy because I love him too. I soon fell asleep and the next morning I woke up to find Ikuto very close to my face and he was asleep. I got up which woke up Ikuto and went to the bathroom brushed my teeth and got dressed for school. Ikuto did too and when I got out of the bathroom Ikuto was already and holding a piece of toast for me. I said thank you as I started walking downstairs and when we got outside Ikuto put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek and said…

"My Amu-koi" which left me in shock I tried to take his arm off me but with no luck. Then I thought of something.

"Awwww how cute Ikuto-koi has finally realized how much I love him." I said and then I kissed Ikuto on the lips after I kissed him le was in shock and blushing, which made me giggle then he pulled me close to him and kissed me more passionately then I think he ever has before. His hands were wrapped around my waist and I wrapped my hands around his neck and we ended up French kissing but we were interrupted by Utau

"Oh my god my brother finally got a girlfriend and his girlfriend happens to be my new best friend." Utau said as she grinned but, she was right.

"Yup I am your brother's girlfriend and maybe one day I'll be your sister-in-law." I said as I saw Utau squeal happily and I saw Ikuto in shock then he smiled warmly and that made me smile. I was happy me and Ikuto were finally together and everything was going good. For the first time in my life I finally opened my heart to someone. I'd be with Ikuto for eternity if he asked me to. I think I love him so much that no matter how much he could hurt me I'd always love him.

Ikuto's POV

Amu said she was my girlfriend. She even told Utau that she might one day be her sister-in-law which wasn't a bad idea. Maybe one day she might be Amu Tsukiyomi. I love her so much and I probably always will no, I always will love Amu no matter what I will love Amu I'd do anything for her.

Okay that's it hope you liked it please review. Bye for now


	6. Trusting

Okay I know I haven't updated in a while but here it is, hope you enjoy! (WARNING DON'T DO ANYTHING THAT'S IN THIS CHAPTER!)

Amu's POV

These past few days have been horrible. I thought everything was okay since me and Ikuto were now together but I was sadly mistaken. To start everything off someone who looks so sweet and harmless is actually harmful and threatening and this person is Tadase Hotori. A few days ago he confessed to me and I don't like Tadase that way and I'm with Ikuto so I rejected him. Tadase didn't take that very well so he shoved me to the ground making me hit my back then he punched me in my arm. Leaving me with a few bruises and marks. A few hours after that Tadase saw me in the hall and slammed me into some lockers and as I fell he kicked me in my back and when I was on the floor he slapped me. Then he hit me in my chest and covered my mouth. After what seemed like hours he uncovered my mouth and as I tried to gasp for air he kicked me in my side twice. My vision was getting blurry probably from the lack of air and that I had a pretty bad nosebleed soon he started hitting me. It was just after gym and I was already out of breath so now it was getting pretty hard to breathe.

"Now you feel how I felt when you rejected me." Tadase said but I didn't respond because I was still gasping for air. Tadase then grabbed me by my shirt and slammed me against more lockers making my chest hit the lockers. Now it was getting even more difficult to breathe to the point where I thought I was going to pass out but, luckily I saw Nagi running my way hopefully to come help me.

"Oh my god Amu what happened?" Nagi asked but I wasn't able to respond because he realized I was barely breathing correctly. Nagi yelled for help and his yells were heard by Rima who wasn't too far way. So Rima was able to call an ambulance. Within minutes an ambulance was there. Along with an ambulance outside was a crowd of students but thankfully I didn't see Ikuto or Kukai because they'd probably be ready to kill someone. Unfortunately I saw Utau in front of the crowd and she was panicking.

Utau's POV

I saw Amu being taken away in an ambulance with an air mask covering her mouth. I was panicking because she looked seriously hurt and when Ikuto and Kukai found out they'd probably try to kill whoever did this. Ikuto is her boyfriend and Kukai has become like a big brother to Amu but I still had to tell them before they found out. Although the outcome might be horrible it still had to be done. So I ran into the gymnasium where Ikuto and Kukai were and I was going to tell them but I guess the tears on my face told them something was wrong.

"Utau what happened? Why're you crying?" Kukai questioned.

"K-Kukai I-Ikuto w-we have to go to the h-hospital." I stuttered

"Why?" Ikuto questioned

"It's A-Amu." I stuttered again and as I told them Ikuto looked beyond infuriated and so did Kukai.

"What happened?" Ikuto and Kukai asked in unison.

"I-I'm not sure." I exclaimed. Nagi came running into the gym explaining that he and Rima helped get Amu help and Rima went with Amu to the hospital. And with that Ikuto and Kukai ran to get changed along with me and we hurried to the hospital.

Ikuto's POV

When I heard Amu was rushed to the hospital I already had a bad feeling but all I wanted was to get to Amu quick but by the time we got to the hospital Amu was being released. She looked like she was in pain and she had bruises and cuts all over. Apparently she was leaving against doctor's advice. And when she saw us it probably made her rush out of there but she wasn't quick enough and we met up with her outside.

"Amu what happened?" Utau questioned

"Yeah Amu and why are you leaving against doctor's advice?" Kukai asked.

"It doesn't matter." Amu replied. Amu rushed home along with us not too far behind her. When we got home Amu ran right up to her room and I followed her.

"You mind telling me what happened?" I asked.

"It's noth-" she answered but I cut her off.

"Amu I know that's a lie so please tell me the truth." I pleaded.

"I-Ikuto i-it's b-bad." She replied.

"Don't worry Amu you can tell me anything." I reassured her and I hugged her close to me.

"I-Ikuto Tadase did this." She stated. Knowing the truth it made me far from angry. I wanted to kill him.

"WHAT I'LL KILL HIM!" I yelled.

"NO!" Amu yelled back and held onto my wrist as I tried to turn away. I looked into her eyes and I kissed her forehead and a little while after she calmed down and said she was going to shower. And I left her room. It hurt me so much but I wasn't going to hurt him but, only because Amu begged me not to.

Amu's POV

As Ikuto left an empty feeling started to build up as the thoughts of what Tadase did filled my mind. I realized soon after that I still had a pair scissors in my bag so I took them out and cut myself twice and I started bleeding but not a lot. After I put the scissors away Utau came bursting through my room.

"I smelled blood what happened?" Utau said.

"Nothing probably just some of my wounds." I lied.

"YOU LIAR! I know what really happened I can smell your blood in your bag." Utau said as she pulled out the scissors that had like four drops of blood on them. She grabbed my wrist and pulled up my sleeve. When she saw a few new cuts she looked scared. Then she dragged me to Ikuto's room and just walked in.

"WHAT THE HELL UTAU." Ikuto yelled.

" Take a look at Amu's wrist." Utau commanded as she held out my wrist. Ikuto also looked scared just like Utau. Utau left and Ikuto just continued to look at me. I tried to leave but Ikuto just grabbed onto my hand.

"Why?" Ikuto asked. I didn't respond.

"Amu after what I told you why won't you come to me?" Ikuto asked

"B-Because I don't want to bother you with my petty problems." I replied.

"Amu you mean everything to me I'm begging you please don't do that to yourself if you did that and something bad happens to you I don't know what I'd do. When I heard that something happened to you it honestly was scared that you wouldn't be okay." Ikuto explained. After he told me this it brought me to tears.

"I-Ikuto I d-don't know w-what t-to do anymore y-you d-deserve b-better." I stuttered as I hugged him.

"Amu you're more than I could ever even dream of and I'll always be by your side okay so please don't relieve your pain that way you can come to me for anything whenever." Ikuto told me.

"I-Ikuto I-I p-promise." I replied. At that moment I finally let out the pain I couldn't release by myself and I felt a lot better. I realized I needed Ikuto.


	7. Before it's too late

Okay so thank you to all the people who reviewed I really appreciate it. So here it is hope you like it. *WARNING DON'T ATTEMPT ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER*

Amu's POV

It's been a day since Tadase hit me. Rima and Utau refuse to leave my side since I left the house this morning. As I approached the school I saw Tadase with a smirk plastered on his face looking straight at me. The events from yesterday flashed through my head from the times he hit me.

"Hello Amu chan." Tadase smugly greeted.

"What do you want Tadase?" Utau asked with anger appearing in her voice.

"I just wanted to say hello to Amu." Tadase said with his smirk growing bigger. He started to walk towards me and then Rima and Utau got in front and protected me.

"You better get away Tadase." Rima commanded.

"We're not going to let you hurt Amu." Utau added. Tadase got closer and Kicked Utau and Rima to the ground. Tadase raised his hand to me about to slap me when another hand stopped him. It was Ikuto who stopped him.

"You're not going to lay a hand on her." Ikuto stated fury clear in his voice. I helped Rima and Utau up from the ground and when they were up I turned around to find Tadase on the ground and Ikuto above him.

"You don't touch _MY _Amu." Ikuto stated. Tadase somehow found his way up and stumbled away.

"Thank you Ikuto." I said.

"Don't worry about it." Ikuto replied while putting his arm around me. I blushed and saw my friends giggling and walking away leaving me with Ikuto.

"Since when do I belong to you?" I asked.

"Since the moment our lips first touched." Ikuto replied making me blush even darker.

Ikuto's POV

I smirked in victory as I yet again made Amu blush. And before homeroom classes started I kissed her making her blush again. The rest of classes were boring except for the ones I had with Amu. During the classes I had with her I spent most of my time glancing at Amu and making her blush. At lunchtime an unfortunate event happened. I couldn't help it anymore and bit Amu outside near the garden. I boxed her in with her back on a brick wall and pierced her neck with my fangs. She gasped in pain and partial shock. After I bit her I took her to the nurse's office (when the nurse was at lunch) and put a Band-Aid on her neck big enough to cover the bite marks. I avoided her the rest of the day which was a big mistake because I found her unconscious in the hallway at 7th period. I picked her up bridal style and carried her to the house. I don't know what exactly happened but I think Tadase had something to do with it.

Amu's POV

~Flashback 30 minutes before~

I was walking in the hall towards my locker. I was still a little shocked from what happened an hour ago with Ikuto so I didn't realize Tadase was behind me. Before I could fully turn around I felt him slap me and his foot kick my back and I hit my head on the lockers knocking me unconscious.

~End of flashback~ (Still Amu's POV)

I woke up in my room with Ikuto sitting on the edge of my bed.

"So you're finally up so now you can explain why you were knocked out in the hallway." Ikuto stated.

"If I tell you h-have to p-promise me you won't h-hurt anyone." I stuttered out of fear of what he'd do. He nodded in response.

"So it was Tadase wasn't it?" Ikuto questioned. I hesitantly nodded. Ikuto looked furious and he tried to leave but I grabbed his wrist.

"P-please d-don't h-hurt anyone." I pleaded. He looked at me with a bit of fear.

"AMU STOP PROTECTING HIM I WON"T LET HIM KEEP HURTING YOU!" Ikuto yelled.

"WELL IF YOU'RE GOING TO GO HURT HIM HOW IS THAT GOING TO SOLVE ANYTHING?' I yelled back. Ikuto looked back at me with a little hurt apparent in his expression.

"I WON'T LET HIM KEEP HURTING YOU I WON'T SIT BACK AND DO NOTHING WHILE HE CONTINUES TO HURT YOU!" Ikuto yelled. He turned away and left. When he left I sat at the corner of the bed with my arms wrapped around my knees and my head buried in my knees as I cried. That was the first time Ikuto and I yelled at each other like that and to add on to it he was about to go hurt someone because of me. I've had to deal with enough violence in my life and I didn't want more violence to happen. After I wiped my tears I went the mirror and saw a bruise was forming on my cheek where Tadase hit me. This made me cry even more. I know my promise to Ikuto but he didn't keep his promise either so I grabbed a blade I kept hidden in one of my drawers and I cut my arm 3 times. I cleaned the blade after I was done and put it back in my drawer. I lied on my bed curled in a ball and cried. Why couldn't Ikuto understand how I felt? When Ikuto is as furious as he was before he left he seems scary. And with all the emotions running around in his head he won't think straight. He was going to hurt someone because of me. And I'm too much of a coward and I was too upset to do anything. No matter how I feel I have to do something before it's too late. With this new found courage I got up rolled down my sleeves put on my shoes and ran out the door back to the school where Ikuto was looking for Tadase. I don't want to just sit around crying while Ikuto is beating the crap out of someone for me. It was all because of me and so I want to fix it before it's too late.

I know it's kind of a cliffhanger but you'll have to read the next chapter to find out bye for now.


	8. Tears that leads to a new future

OKAY OMG I'm SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE IN A WHILE! And after a long wait here it is. |First I'd like to thank the people who have favorite and reviewed all my stories please keep reviewing. In the last chapter I know I kinda left it as a cliffhanger but, here it is hope you like it.

Ikuto's POV

I've finally reached the limits on how much I can bare. I can't just stand by when that short pathetic excuse for a human, Tadase keeps hurting my _only_ reason for living, Amu. I know it might hurt Amu to see me hurting a mere human but I can't let him keep hurting her. Honestly it hurts me to see Amu the way she was back at the house so I want to prevent that.

Amu's POV

After I fixed myself I ran out of the house and back to the school. It's about 2 hours after school gets out so I doubt many people will be there. When I finally reached the school it was about 6 o' clock. I kinda figured they would be in the garden so I ran there as fast as I could and what I saw was horrific. Ikuto and Tadase were beating each other to a pulp but, what surprised me the most was that they both seemed equally strong. So that could only mean one thing… Tadase was a vampire. At that thought I was truly shocked but the sound of something falling I was quickly brought out of my shock. I turned the corner which leads to an open door. It took me outside near the public park where I saw the two vampires at an inhuman speed still fighting. I got as close as I could without being seen. Unfortunately I stepped on a branch a both of them heard it.

"Amu what are you doing here?" Ikuto yelled before dodging a punch from Tadase.

"Aww she came to stop us I assume." Tadase stated with a smug smirk. Ikuto caught him off guard and kicked him to the ground. Tadase quickly recovered and jumped on the tree I was just hiding behind. He jumped down and Ikuto grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Amu you need to get out of here before you get hurt." Ikuto commanded.

"No I won't let you do this." I replied.

"Why are you doing this? If you stay here you're gonna get hurt, get out of here." Ikuto said with more force. Before I could respond Tadase tried to get Ikuto from behind. He easily dodged it. Tadase tried to fight again but someone called him. A girl with blonde hair that curled as if they were rolls to her shoulders. A blue dress that went to about right before her knees it hugged her slim body and was kind of shaped like a bell as it was sort of puffy at the bottom.

"Tadase-kun what are you doing?" The girl asked.

"Get out of here Lulu." Tadase responded through gritted teeth.

"B-But Tadase we're supposed to be going now." Lulu responded.

"Well Tsukiyomi it seems we have to end this fight her bye for now." Tadase said with a smirk before he quickly left with Lulu. I turned around to meet a worried and angry Ikuto. I knew why but I didn't want to hear it.

"Amu why didn't you listen?" Ikuto questioned as he walked closer to me.

"I didn't want you beating someone to a bloody pulp just for me." I replied. Ikuto's expression seemed like he was hurt. He sighed before he stated that we should get going. When we got home Ikuto went straight to his room and so did I. For some reason I felt terrible. And yet at the same time I felt kind of relieved that neither one of them got seriously hurt. I mean I knew Ikuto wouldn't get hurt but I never expected Tadase to be a vampire. As that thought passed through my mind I started thinking about that Lulu girl. Was she a vampire too? And why did Tadase and Lulu_ have_ to leave at that very moment? As more questions were brought up I soon heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"Amu are you hungry, you've been in your room for 3 hours. Are you okay?" Utau said through the door.

"Yeah I'm fine and I'm not hungry." I replied.

"Amu you need to eat and you don't seem okay." Utau said as she entered the room.

"Utau, I really am useless. All I'm good for is messing things up." I stated as she sat next to me on the floor.

"Amu don't say that. You're not useless and you don't mess things up. If it weren't for you Ikuto and I would still be stuck with our parents who held no remorse when they hurt people in any way. You saved us." She exclaimed.

"U-Utau I d-don't know what to do." When Utau told me I saved her and Ikuto I was happy but then it made me think I've never been able to save myself from my parents, my foster parents, and my aunt. And all those memories hit me at once and brought tears to my eyes. Also the fact that I can't keep a promise to stop hurting myself kept replaying in my mind as well.

"Why are you crying Amu?" Utau questioned.

"I'm s-sorry it's just I p-promised Ikuto I would s-stop hurting myself but today I couldn't keep my promise."

"A-Amu you're still hurting yourself?" Utau questioned with fear apparent on her face.

"Utau I'm so sorry it's just I'd rather do that then talk about it." I replied and after I did she hugged me.

"Amu you need to talk about it Ikuto nor I or Kukai want to see you hurting yourself neither would Rima or Nagi." Utau said while she hugged me. I felt better just like when I talked Ikuto. I finally felt like I was safe for once in my life.

Ikuto's POV  
>I acted on instinct after Utau entered Amu's room and I listened to their conversation. And at some points I wanted I burst through the door and hold Amu close. And today when I saw her at the park I didn't want her to get hurt so I was relieved a bit that Tadase had to leave. After a while Utau finally left Amu's room. She had something in her hand that had Amu's scent on it. It was small and shiny so I'm guessing it was a blade she had hidden. Hopefully Amu would never hurt herself again. And I'm going to do everything I can so she won't. I wasn't lying when I told her I don't know what I'd do if she were to seriously hurt herself or worse. I doubt I'd be able to even live if that were to happen. I <em>need <em>Amu.

Okay so that's it hope you liked it and I promise I'll try to update sooner next time. Please don't regret to review. Bye for now.


	9. Is it a glimpse of the future?

Okay after the long wait it's finally here! First off I'd like to thank all of the people who have given me good reviews and added this and any of my other stories to their favorites. So here it is hope you like it.

Amu's POV

When I was a little girl I use to wake up screaming just around the time when I was abused and the whole incident with my parents. Well for some reason for a while I've had an on and off again nightmare. In this nightmare I'm running as fast as I can away from something. I'm wearing a white dress that was ripped up and stained with blood. My hair was a mess and tears kept on falling from face. I looked petrified of something and sad. Even though I was near the point of collapsing from lack of air I still kept running as fast as I could. And I kept on looking in back of me repeatedly and each time I did I saw a tall dark lean figure that had eyes a bright crimson red that was seen in the dark like a child's night light. Only they were a little brighter. Alongside the dark figure was a smaller figure that had long white hair. That figure wasn't in the shadows like the other one. It was a young girl wearing a black Lolita dress that was quarter sleeve and went up a little below her knees. Her eyes were also a crimson red and she caught up to my speed with ease. She stopped right in front of me and had a grin that showed her blood stained fangs. And I tripped right at her feet. She kneels down at me grabs my chin and brought up to a specific distance. She turned my head to the side and came close to my ear she laughed evilly and mockingly. And she comes closer to my ear and finally says…

"You should've stayed away now because of your foolish mistake it has sealed your fate. This is the end of you Amu Hinamori."

I woke up screaming, sweating, and panting. Ikuto bursted through my door with an expression of worry clear on his face.

"Amu are you alright? I heard you screaming." He asked as he sat down on my bed and held me tightly and lovingly. I was unable to speak. That nightmare has never been so vivid all the other times all I see are two figures trying to get me. All I did was nod in Ikuto's chest.

"I-I h-had a-a nightmare." I was finally able to stutter out. After Ikuto let me go I looked at the clock and realized it was 7 am. I rushed Ikuto out of my room and I got ready for school. I skipped breakfast and I met up with Nagihiko and Rima with Ikuto and Utau not too far behind me. Just like in my nightmare. Flashbacks started to occur from my nightmare but I quickly shook off all the fearful feelings I had away. Rima and Nagihiko were having their usual morning quarrels. I zoned them out and again for what I think is the 15th time this morning tried to sort out my thoughts and try to decipher what the nightmare actually meant. I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when Ikuto came from behind me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Amu-koi you've been in a gaze for a while now you should stop daydreaming and pay attention baka." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Be quiet. And I have not been in a gaze I was just um I well uh" I replied back but I had no success in trying to put together a simple sentence. That nightmare really shook me up, I just gave him a glare and turned my head the other way and pouted just like a child. Honestly I was still scared from the nightmare I had last night. We all finally made it to school and I hurried to class. And instead of what I normally do and pay attention a continued to sort out my thoughts.

Ikuto's POV

Since this morning Amu hasn't really been acting her usual self. I wonder what's wrong with her? I don't really blame her today was supposed to be her parent's anniversary but, I don't think that's the only problem. The day went by pretty fast and as Amu, Utau, Kukai, and I walked home Amu looked sad. I'm guessing the significance of today finally dawned on her. A few days ago we all agreed we'd all go to the cemetery where Amu's parents are buried. We each changed and headed to the cemetery. When we finally stopped in front of two tombstones. Each had two names on them. One said '_Midori Hinamori 1979-2009 _and the other one had '_Tsugumu Hinamori 1975-2009' _when we each stood in front of the tombstones we were all quiet but Amu had an expression that I'm pretty sure meant memories from the past of the things she had to endure probably flooded her mind. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. I quickly grabbed her and hugged her. She hugged me back. I heard her muffled cry as she cried against my chest. I can't bare to see her this way nor can I endure seeing her cry. Utau and Kukai both had sympathetic and understanding looks. We all felt bad for Amu. We all wanted Amu to have a brighter future. A future free of sorrow, pain, tears, and sadness. After we left the cemetery we went home and Amu went straight to her room and yet again locked the door.

Amu's POV

It's not that I didn't want to be around the others it's just that I'm exhausted from that nightmare last night and from cemetery so I decided to change and go to sleep. When I went to sleep I had the same nightmare only in more detail. The tall dark figure next to the girl was uncovered by _some_ light. I could see some of his hair. It was short and white like a sheet of paper similar to the girl's hair beside him. He was wearing all black. His skin was paler than the girl's though. I could also see from the light that was emitted his fangs stained with blood also like the girl's but, his was stained with much, much more. I tried to run even faster but the dark figure who I eventually made out to be male tripped me and I fell flat on the ground, scraping my knees on the way.

"Nii-san I wish we could just finish this pathetic and pitiful girl." The girl said before she came close to me just like before.

"Yes, I understand Miria but you know we have to follow orders." The male replied. I heard 'Miria's' brother chuckle as she came near me.

"Say, Leo do you think Ayame-chan will be proud of us?" Miria asked

"I know she will be imouto" Leo answered. So Miria is Leo's younger sister?

"Don't worry Amu-chan Miria won't kill you unless she's told to do so." Leo said as he chuckled darkly while pulling my head up by my hair. I tried to grab one of the many trees near me but to no avail he bared his fangs near my neck and got closer as I heard Miria laugh sinisterly as Leo was about to bite me I finally woke up screaming again. My heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest. Now, that was a horrifying dream. Is that dream going to get worse every time? If so, I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep right again. I need answers and I need them now!

Okay that's it I hope you like it please review bye for now.


	10. The truth and a secret past

As compensation for the long wait for my stories I bring you another chapter and obviously from the last chapter I've added characters I made up so hope you enjoy. This chapter doesn't have much of Amu or any of the others in it but is VERY IMPORTANT SO PLEASE DO NOT SKIP IT OR IGNORE IT!

Normal POV

Two white-haired siblings walk down a hall lighted by chandeliers and red velvet-like carpet. The younger sibling looked up at her older sibling who had a look of discontent and unhappiness as well did the younger sibling.

"Nii-chan I understand how you feel but please change your expression somewhat before we see Amaya-chan." The 15 year-old sibling pleaded.

"Miria I know but I can't stand the fact she'll be taking the place of Queen Anabella soon and she'll never ugh never mind." The 17 year-old sibling replied. Both siblings knew what expectations they had to live up to in order to do what they were destined to do. Their family's destiny was to serve under, obey, and protect the royal vampire family. When it came to obeying and serving the royal family they were to never go against what anyone of that family said to they were to follow their orders and carry out the task given to them by the royal family. Most of all they had to protect them no matter the sacrifice even if that sacrifice was their own lives. Both Miria and Leo understood this and were proud to do this that was until Queen Anabella disappeared. So to take her place was Queen Anabella's little sister Amaya. Anabella and Amaya's mother died when they were little so Anabella took the crown at a pretty young age. And even then she was a magnificent queen and many are doubting that Amaya can be as good as queen Anabella. There was another person eligible to take the throne, Queen Anabella's daughter. Queen Anabella was born a hybrid so she gave birth before she turned into a full vampire. Unfortunately A few days after her daughter was born she had to give her away because she wasn't a hybrid. She was a rare kind of breed she was a human with some vampire abilities and can live for eternity as a human. These breeds are called Novolies. Queen Anabella's daughter is estimated to be about 16 years old and usually a Novolie's powers show around that time. Amaya fears one day Anabella's daughter will come back one day to claim the throne but if Anabella's daughter does come back Amaya will have no choice but to step down from the throne. Both the siblings understood this process and were ready to protect the one person in the entire royal family who is above the rest and the most respected, The Queen along with her king if she chooses so. Miria knew Leo respected Anabella and cared for her more than anyone else in the royal family. Of course she did save them both when they were little so Leo would rather protect and serve Anabella and her daughter. Along with that Leo hates Amaya and her fiancé with a passion. Amaya use to lock Leo and Miria in a cage and leave them without food for days even weeks and she and her fiancé use to put them in leashes and humiliate them both in front of the entire royal family and all of the aristocrats that was until Anabella stopped her and put an end to the torments we endured. On the day she left Leo and Miria both vowed to Anabella they'd find and protect her daughter. They've seen a picture of her and she looked just like Anabella an odd questionable hair color that is still natural. A beautiful face and cream-colored skin. Before walking into the throne room where Amaya sits in her room each of the siblings thought about her name but didn't dare say it due to the fact that they'd have to deal with Amaya's wrath if they did so. Miria's heels made a noise against the smooth marble floor as they entered the room where a person they absolutely loathed and despise was in the center. A chair made of gold and red velvet is where the soon-to-be bride sat.

"Well, well back so soon, did you find any information on the girl? I'm guessing not seeing as how you're back in less than 24-hours. You two really are pathetic and useless." Amaya scoffed as a look of disgust was obviously apparent on her face. A maid soon came over to her side and tied her long blonde hair that reached to her waist in a bun with a black ribbon the maid removed her silk crimson red robe which showed that she was wearing a black corset the maid grabbed a black gown and helped Amaya into the gown. Amaya turned to the mirror and was pleased with what she saw. The gown she wore was completely black with the occasional color purple on certain areas. Where her waist was the dress tied in the back and going up her chest were 2 lace lines on each side near her arms. From the middle of her lower torso was purple silk that lead a few centimeters from her collar bone that lead to a square shape towards the upper parts of her shoulders. She had sleeves that led right above her shoulders with frills at the end of the sleeves. Everything else below her waist was sparkly and black. And this is what she was going to wear 1 week from then, on her wedding day. Leo hated the fact that soon after Amaya's wedding her coronation to become queen was scheduled. This made him and Miria even more determined. They were determined to find the missing Novolie princess. It was a vow they each tried to keep for 5 years now. They each vowed to a person they admired and cherished. They vowed to Queen Anabella they'd find her daughter no matter the costs and protect her with their lives. On a blood oath they vowed they'd find who was truly meant to be queen. They were going to find Amu Hinamori no matter what and bring her where she truly belongs. She was always meant to be the Queen of all of the vampires. This was Amu Hinamori's destiny. 


	11. New love found

Alright here's yet another chapter. Hope you like it this kind of goes a little more in depth of the last chapter. So there are going to be characters from the last chapter but Amu and the others are in this one too like normal. Hope you like it.

Normal POV

The beautiful yet cruel bride-to-be walked down the hall towards where she would wed her fiancé. The lights that were shone through the hall complimented her pale cream-like skin that was just like her older sister and her missing niece. She despised them both. Everyone doubts she can be as good of a queen as her sister and if her niece ever returned she'd take the throne instead of Amaya. She would not allow neither one of them to take the throne instead of her. As Amaya walked into the hall where she'd be having her wedding she was highly displeased with what she saw. It was not exactly as she pictured and she expected nothing shy of perfection. The roses were the wrong color so, she grabbed a vase with the roses and all then threw it at a random maid's face. The maids face bled but it quickly healed seeing as how that maid along with rest of the maids was immortal. She quickly bent down and picked up the shattered vase.

"I-I apologize your majesty p-please forgive me." The maid stuttered as she finished picking up the last of the shattered pieces from the floor.

"You are such an incompetent and idiotic thing and I do not wish to keep an object like you in my possession if it does not work properly." As Amaya said that she smacked the maid and stormed out of the hall. Miria came into the hall quickly after Amaya left and helped the maid that Amaya had hurt repeatedly. As Miria did that she had prayed that Amu would come up soon. As that thought passed through her mind her brother walked in with a pleased look.

"We have a lead on her." He stated with a slight smile. Miria along with the rest of the maids were over-joyed with this information. Finally something good has finally happened.

~~Amu and the others~~

Amu's POV

A few days ago the nightmares I had finally stopped. This morning I woke up better than I had in a while. My life had finally seemed happier, or at least happier than before. This morning I did my usual morning routine and headed to school with Ikuto and the others. The usual Ikuto teasing and early bickering had become a routine as well. Once we all got settled into homeroom Nikado-sensei had to make an announcement.

"Okay class we have two new students today." As he said this I was struck with fear as to who it was.

"Please introduce yourselves." Nikado said.

"Hello my name is Leo and this is my sister Miria and it's a pleasure to meet you all." Leo had stated. It scared me to know they were here.

"Well then Leo you may take a seat next to Tsukiyomi-san and Maria you can take a seat next to Himamori-san." Nikado instructed

"Nikado-sensei its Miria." Miria corrected

"And it's Hinamori." I corrected along with Ikuto which made him smile at me and I gladly returned the favor but, the smile I had quickly turned to a frown as I noticed Leo looked upset at how Ikuto looked at me. After homeroom was over I had English with Ikuto and Leo and the day got worse seeing as how I had to sit in between both of them. Ikuto had yet again kept his daily routine of teasing me but, this time Leo seemed to get very angry at the fact that Ikuto teased me. The next 4 classes were hell because I had most of them with Leo and/or Miria along with some of them with Ikuto. Sixth period was the worst. It was one of my favorite classes next to music. We had gym. _All_ of us had gym. My friends and I along with Leo and Miria. In the girl's changing room Miria decided to speak to me.

"You're Amu right?" She asked innocently and for some reason I didn't believe her innocence. Something just told me she was hiding something. I guess you could call it instinct.

"Um y-yeah." I answered back and I mentally cursed myself for stuttering. And I'm pretty sure Utau noticed this.

Ikuto's POV

While we were changing for gym I noticed Leo sort of glaring at me. From the beginning I knew something was off about him. His scent was different and he didn't like how Amu and I acted. And his sister had a different scent as well. Along with that the only person she spoke to was Leo. Leo finally came up to me after he stopped glaring at me.

"You're pretty close to Amu-chan right?" He asked. He didn't even say hi or attempt to start a conversation and where did _he _get off calling _my _Amu, Amu-chan?

"Why do you want to know?" I asked. Before I answer any of his questions he's gonna answer some questions first.

"I just wanted to know a little more about my classmate." He answered. I don't believe him. He's hiding something and I know it but, why would Amu have anything to do with it?

"Uh yeah she's my girlfriend." I answered his previous. After I told him that he seemed a bit upset. He walked away and soon after we went out into the gym the teacher told us because it was getting colder we all had to play inside. We were playing dodge-ball. Unfortunately I couldn't be on Amu's team and Leo was which irritated me a bit. One ball almost hit Amu straight in the face but before I could block it Leo caught it. I would've been happily disqualified for Amu's sake but Leo stopped me and protected her.

"Thanks Leo-chan I owe you won." Once I heard Amu say that I got really mad.

"No it's alright just trying to make sure you didn't get injured." Leo replied to her with a smile and Amu slightly smiled back. Now this really angered me. I'm _going _to figure out what this guy is really after.

Amu's POV

I swear the irony was really getting to me. First Miria tried to become friends with me after just saying hi even though she hurt me in my nightmare and now Leo saved me from getting hit in the face even though he also hurt me in my nightmare. On top of that Ikuto looked really mad at how Leo and I were talking. Oh was this going to be one hell of a week.

Leo's POV

When I walked into the classroom this morning the first person I looked at was Amu. I didn't expect her to be so beautiful but, she looked scared. At that moment I knew my suspicions had been correct. Amaya had used her powers to trick Amu into believing that Miria and I were evil. Right now I don't care about that I'm just glad we found her. I skipped lunch and went to the music room. Amu was here too. When Amu saw me she looked scared again and he tried to leave. I grabbed her hand and at the moment I felt an incredible feeling spread through my entire body kind of like electricity. At that moment I knew there I felt eternal love.

Normal POV

If only Leo knew what the future held for him along with Amu and Ikuto. For each of them knew nothing of what the future had in store for them.

Okay that's it I hope you like it. Please review. Bye for now.


End file.
